


Poesia mal-interpretada

by baeknowsbest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, M/M, colegial, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeknowsbest/pseuds/baeknowsbest
Summary: Chanyeol era pura poesia, com versos tão bonitos quanto os seus próprios poemas e, mesmo que o Byun não o soubesse ler, ele com certeza aprenderia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Poesia mal-interpretada

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #61  
> Eu quero primeiramente agradecer a quem doou esse plot incrível que, mesmo com a pouca descrição, me despertou uma criatividade enorme pra escrever esse excelentíssimos 6k de palavras! Obrigada também a esse fic feste sensacional, é muito gratificante participar de algo tão bonito!  
> Eu não sou muito confiante com a minha escrita e meu modo de desenvolver, mas peço que leiam com carinho e espero do fundo do meu coração que os agradem, principalmente a quem doou o plot! <3

**Capítulo Único - Chanyeol era um poema e Baekhyun (não) sabia ler**

— Pode deixar, cara, eu vou ensaiar as músicas.

— Eu tô falando sério, Baekhyun! — Jongin exclamou, a fim de enfatizar a sua desconfiança em Byun Baekhyun e a sua falta de compromisso com a banda do colégio.

— Tá bom, meu Deus! — ditou impaciente, enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas.

No colégio, era bonito de se ver: no pátio, as paredes eram decoradas com pôsteres coloridos e oficinas tematizadas, o que fazia o ambiente ganhar vida para o evento anual do show de talentos. Com o foco voltado para as sete maravilhas da arte, ali tinha de tudo um pouco: fotografia, dança, pintura, escultura, arquitetura, poesia e, é claro, música, que, na verdade, era a atração principal de todos os anos.

O palco já estava com a bateria montada, visto que era um instrumento grande e nada fácil de mover pra lá e pra cá. Baekhyun era, provavelmente, um dos poucos caras daquele lugar que sabiam manusear com excelência aquele instrumento, se não o melhor. Ele, Jongin, Sehun e Kyungsoo, juntos, formavam a banda mais queridinha da escola e certamente a mais aclamada em todos os anos no evento em questão.

Naquele ano em específico, apresentariam uma música da autoria de Jongin e, talvez, isso se deva o motivo de estar pegando tanto no pé dos amigos desde que os ensaios começaram, o Kim podia ser extremamente insuportável quando queria. Mas, na verdade, o caso com Baekhyun era um pouco mais embaixo, o cara era mesmo um irresponsável...

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se despediram de Jongin, que ainda ficaria mais um tempo na escola com Sehun, ajeitando as coisas para o dia do evento.

Vários alunos ainda estavam por ali, alguns ajeitando os toques finais das oficinas, outros ainda ensaiando os seus passos de dança e alguns até mesmo vandalizando a escola, não que isso importasse.

— Não vejo a hora disso acabar logo, sinceramente. — Byun é o primeiro a falar quando se garante estar longe dos ouvidos de Kim Jongin, pronto para reclamar do amigo baixista enquanto caminha pelo pátio decorado.

— Por quê? Você sempre adora os eventos culturais.

— É o Jongin, ele tá um pé no saco desde que os ensaios começaram — admitiu, finalmente dizendo aquilo em voz alta.

— Ele só tá preocupado com a apresentação, Baek, larga mão de ser egoísta — rebateu o amigo olhudinho — Se você tivesse ensaiado direitinho, já teríamos tirado essa música a limpo. Vai me desculpar, mas eu concordo com ele.

Baekhyun acelerou o passo, apenas para ficar de frente para Kyungsoo e obrigá-lo a parar de andar também, pronto para exclamar na sua maior indignação:

— Certo, então quer dizer que o problema sou eu!? — E, como um pássaro que abre as suas asas violentamente, Baekhyun abriu os seus braços esbarrando em algo, que, na verdade, era alguém, e pôde afirmar isso quando ouviu um gemido alto de dor e repreensão.

Ele se virou bruscamente, esquecendo-se totalmente que estava prestes a ficar irritado e agora a sua cara caía de vergonha por ter acertado o rosto de alguém que sequer viu ali.

— Ai, caramba, me desculpa! — exclamou, a sua voz beirando ao desespero de pensar na possibilidade de ter machucado o indivíduo. Colocou as duas mãos em cima das mãos do outro garoto, num jeitinho seu e meio esquisito de oferecer ajuda e mostrar que estava arrependido — Tá tudo bem? Eu não te vi aí, me perdoa…

— Tá tudo bem… — O garoto diz, afastando as mãos de Baekhyun e finalmente tirando as suas próprias do rosto. E o Byun sabe exatamente de quem se trata e quase sorriu aliviado quando viu que era ninguém menos que Park Chanyeol, conhecido por ser o vencedor do concurso de poesia por dois anos consecutivos, além de estar organizando a oficina do sarau literário.

Chanyeol também era o carinha que flertava com Baekhyun às vezes e indiretamente, eles tinham uma relação estranha que beirava ao desconhecido e ao mesmo tempo aquela sensação de que já se conhecem o suficiente para tomar o próximo passo, que Baekhyun esperava que fossem os beijinhos atrás da escola. Mas ainda não tinham nem o número um do outro, quem dirá isso. Ainda eram tão inseguros que preferiam ficar na zona de conforto e contentar-se com os flertes indiretos, trombando-se nos corredores vez ou outra e direcionando “bom dia” cheios de sorrisos e numa tensão que nem eles entendiam direito.

— Precisa tomar mais cuidado onde anda, Byun. E aí, Kyungsoo, tudo bem? — ele comentou divertido, acariciando uma última vez a pontinha do seu nariz, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. Baekhyun tomou liberdade pra sorrir também. Kyungsoo apenas acenou na direção do mais alto. — Ensaiando com a banda?

— É, sabe como é. Os últimos dias são os piores.

— Eu te entendo. Escuta, sábado vai ter troca de livros aqui na minha oficina, se você quiser trocar uns livros velhos, aparece aqui…

O jeitinho que Chanyeol falava era, no mínimo, galanteador o suficiente para que qualquer um que o escutasse soubesse exatamente do que aquilo se tratava ou então parte daquilo. Talvez Chanyeol não quisesse ter expressado nada mais ousado com o que disse, talvez ele apenas queria ver Baekhyun e falar com ele por mais tempo.

— Ah, Chanyeol, me desculpa, mas eu não leio nada. — E, como sempre, Baekhyun não acertava uma dentro, mas expressava muito bem a sua cara de decepção em recusar a proposta do seu _arroba_ gatinho.

— Ah, tudo bem, então… — Ele parecia chateado? Não sabia dizer, mas sorriu no segundo seguinte. — A gente se vê?

— É claro!

E com isso, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se despediram, deixando um Chanyeol com os seu varais de poemas para trás.

— Baekhyun, você é burro!

— Eu não, você que é, _porra_! Do nada isso, eu hein.

— Cala a boca! O Chanyeol acabou de mandar a maior investida e você simplesmente ignorou! — Kyungsoo parecia realmente indignado com aquilo. Sabia do histórico do amigo com Chanyeol e sabia também que o Byun era doidinho pra fazer um cafuné nos cachinhos de Chanyeol ou então que era capaz de beijá-lo fofinho por horas. — Muito burro, depois não vem reclamar que vocês dois só ficam nesse lenga-lenga.

— Que lenga-lenga? E quando foi que ele me deu essa investida, _porra_? — fez uma pausa, relembrando rapidamente a conversa breve de minutos mais cedo. — Eu teria pegado se fosse uma investida séria, ok? E outra, eu não preciso da sua ajuda pra isso!

— Não acredito em você.

— Não faço questão.

— Ok.

— Ok!

Sentaram-se no ponto de ônibus, felizmente — ou infelizmente —, moravam no mesmo bairro, a um morro de distância um do outro, e por isso sempre iam e voltavam da escola juntos. Baekhyun estava pensativo e, por consequência, muito quieto. Kyungsoo estaria estranhando aquilo se não fosse tão tranquilizador ter o cara mais tagarela do mundo ao seu lado tão _pianinho_ como estava.

[...]

— Escuta. — Baekhyun interrompeu a guitarra de Sehun e o seu próprio instrumento, consequentemente fazendo todos pararem. — E se eu fizesse um solo tipo… — Baekhyun girou as baquetas, produzindo uma melodia com a percussão que soou extremamente brilhante, mas que Jongin não curtiu nem um pouco e nem sabia dizer se era por ter interrompido o ensaio ou por já estar tão de saco cheio quanto a Baekhyun. — Entre a parte do Kyungsoo pra entrar na ponte da música?

— Odiei. Você não vai ter solo, Baekhyun.

— Mas ficou legal, poxa, a gente podia tentar. Dá uma chance… — Sehun tentou, direcionando o seu melhor olhar para Jongin. Tinha gostado de verdade e arriscava dizer que aquilo daria um _tchan_ a mais na melodia, fora que o talento de Byun Baekhyun não podia ser desperdiçado daquela forma que Jongin, teimoso do jeito que era, estava fazendo.

Todos da banda tinham conhecimento do relacionamento confuso de Jongin e Sehun. Jongin era caidinho pelo mais novo, mas não acreditava que fosse recíproco, embora as visitas na casa um do outro fossem bastante frequentes. Certo, eles ficavam algumas vezes, mas a verdade é que Jongin era _muito_ apaixonado em Sehun.

Encararam-se por um tempo, Jongin mordendo o interior da boca enquanto seu cérebro se preparava para lutar contra qualquer armadilha que seu coração estivesse preparando.

— Não — ditou firme, dando as costas e largando o seu instrumento no apoio.

— Tá tudo bem, gente, foi só uma sugestão. — Baekhyun tentou amenizar o clima, envergonhado por ter interrompido o ensaio e meio desanimado com o mau humor do amigo nos últimos dias.

Ficaram em silêncio, o clima tinha ficado estranho depois daquilo. Jongin declarou uma pausa e Kyungsoo foi para perto do baixista, preocupado. Na verdade, estavam todos preocupados.

Estavam na sala de música, que era bem abandonada e cheia de tranqueiras. Tinham que manter o palco limpo para o dia do evento, então usá-lo para os ensaios estava totalmente fora de questão.

— Eu não sei o que tem de errado com ele…

— O quê?

— Jongin. — Sehun sussurrou, estavam numa distância considerável dos outros dois amigos e Baekhyun arriscou uma espiada, podendo ver um Kyungsoo dizer alguma coisa para o líder da banda, que ainda estava extremamente tenso. — Quando nós ficamos sozinhos aqui ontem, eu pensei que pudesse… Sabe? Amenizar as coisas pra ele ou deixar menos tenso, mas…

— Mas o quê? — Incentivou.

— Ele só disse que não tava a fim. Não que ele sempre tenha que topar os meus convites, mas é que… Sei lá, Baek.

Ficaram em silêncio, Baekhyun encarando a feição chateada do amigo alto e nem se deu conta quando um sorrisinho travesso tomava conta dos seus lábios, após a conclusão que teve consigo mesmo:

— Ai meu Deus, você gosta dele! — Ele nem tentou esconder a animação com a constatação feita, antes se animou todinho e exclamou aquilo num tom que qualquer um naquela sala pudesse ouvir, incluindo o próprio Jongin.

— O quê? Cala a boca, Baekhyun! — Certo, Sehun estava envergonhado e a cena era até fofa de ver se ele não estivesse com a sensação de querer matar Baekhyun por ter chamado a atenção dos outros dois e a vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco. Odiava Baekhyun, pelo menos naquele minuto ele odiou. — Que saco, você é um merda. — Concluiu cruzando os braços e se jogando em uma das caixas da sala de música, evitando contato visual com qualquer um.

E como se alguma entidade ouvisse as suas preces, a porta foi aberta revelando um Chanyeol meio perdido, olhando em volta e nos fundos da sala, antes dos seus olhos encontrarem Baekhyun e um sorriso quase que automático brotar nos lábios.

— É aqui que fica o depósito? — Ele perguntou tímido, talvez pelo clima esquisito na sala e os outros meninos não conseguiam acreditar que Chanyeol ainda se perdia nas infinitas salas do colégio, tudo bem que era realmente muito grande, mas, poxa…

— O depósito é no fim do corredor, o Baekhyun pode te mostrar onde fica. — Kyungsoo disse. O Byun estava pronto pra protestar, se não se tratasse de Park Chanyeol ali na porta, logo, foi o primeiro a se levantar e dar a volta na sua bateria.

— É perfeito. Obrigado, Kyungsoo — agradeceu o baixinho e Baekhyun fechou a porta quando saíram.

Começaram a caminhar lado a lado na direção do fim daquele corredor, passando por alguns poucos alunos que carregavam coisas de decorações e afins.

— É impressão minha ou estava um clima pesado ali? — Chanyeol perguntou divertido, mais para descontrair, sem querer ser intrometido. Ele sabia puxar assunto e ser atencioso.

— Ah, nada demais, a culpa meio que foi minha… — disse envergonhado, não gostando de admitir aquilo, mas gostando da forma que a conversa fluía com Chanyeol. — Jongin anda estressado por causa da banda e eu interrompi o ensaio para sugerir um solo na bateria, ele ficou puto. Fora que eu meio que expus o Sehun... — falou, soltando uma risadinha com a última parte enquanto abria a porta do depósito — Enfim, veio buscar o que aqui?

— Ah, é! Eu queria uma escada para pendurar os outros varais que ainda faltam.

— Mas, Chanyeol, você é tão alto.

Acenderam a luz antes de entrar no quarto pequeno e apertado devido a quantidade de caixas com produtos de limpeza e coisas mais. Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha, mexendo nas coisas ao mesmo tempo que procurava alguma escada.

— Sou, mas não o suficiente pra altura que eu quero.

— Entendi.

Baekhyun se apoiou em alguma coisa atrás de si, enquanto observava o grandão olhar em volta com uma dificuldade aparente. Virou-se, dando de cara com um Byun completamente parado, sem fazer esforço ou menção de que iria ajudar o outro.

Era meio impossível transitar direito dentro daquele quartinho, ainda mais com os dois ali dentro. Chanyeol precisava procurar do outro lado se Baekhyun não o fizesse.

— Deixa eu procurar desse lado.

— Ah, claro.

E com um pouco de dificuldade, trocaram de lugar, tendo que se espremer um no outro para fazer isso. O peito de Baekhyun tocou o de Chanyeol no processo, os rostos também estavam bem próximos e senti-lo pertinho daquele jeito foi muito bom, o Byun gostou pra caramba. De quebra, aquele clima cheio de adrenalina misturado a uma tensão gostosa de estar possivelmente flertando um com o outro pairava no ar. Baekhyun estava animado, eles sorriam sem graça, daquela vez tinha _realmente_ notado alguma coisa.

— Achei! — Chanyeol tentava puxar uma escada, daquelas dobráveis que estava encostada na parede do fundo, mas, como numa cena quase que cômica, alguma coisa parecia impedir que ele puxasse o objeto de uma vez — Me ajuda aqui, parece que tá meio preso.

— Ajudo! — esticou os braços para alcançar a escada junto com o Park e fizeram força juntos, puxando a escada de uma só vez, obtendo sucesso logo na primeira tentativa, mas alguma coisa na prateleira de cima caiu e provocando um baque alto ao cair no chão, fazendo os dois rapazes pularem no lugar. — Puta merda, que susto! — Baekhyun se agarrou a Chanyeol, rindo baixinho de si mesmo pelo susto e o Park o acompanhou, particularmente adorando toda aquela proximidade e ainda por cima o fato de Baekhyun o estar tocando nos quadris.

— Espero que a gente não tenha feito muita bagunça. — Chanyeol sussurrou, soltando uma risada baixinha em seguida.

— _“Espero que a gente não tenha feito muita bagunça”_ é o nome do vídeo de sexo de vocês. — Agora eles se assustaram e não foi com nada caindo, e sim com um Kyungsoo que praticamente brotou ali, com as duas mãos na cintura e um sorrisinho malicioso de quem estava adorando ver aquela situação fora do contexto: Baekhyun agarrado ao quadril de Chanyeol, o peito de Byun encostado nas costas do mais alto enquanto o grandão se apoiava na escada, só então perceberam o quão aquilo parecia errado para quem estivesse olhando e não fizesse a mínima ideia da real intenção dos dois. — Não me surpreende que o Baekhyun tenha feito mais bagunça ainda — repreendeu, juntando os produtos de limpeza que caíram da caixa, enquanto Chanyeol e Baekhyun arrastavam a escada para fora do quartinho minúsculo. — Posso saber o que estavam fazendo aí dentro?

— Nada demais! — respondeu o Park imediatamente, envergonhado pelo tom intimidador e desdenhoso que Kyungsoo usava, e pela situação que foi pego — A gente veio pegar a escada, o Baek foi me ajudar, só… Isso!

— Sei bem que ajuda foi essa.

— Cala a boca, Kyungsoo, eu só vim ajudar ele! — repreendeu o amigo, que arregalou os olhos em surpresa pelo tom irritadiço de Baekhyun, mas não afetado com aquilo, apenas surpreso por estar tão na defensiva — E, outra, se a gente estivesse fazendo alguma coisa mais, teria algum problema?

Cruzou os braços dessa vez e Chanyeol o olhou com olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos, não sabendo reagir àquilo, mas, estranhamente, estava gostando da suposição do Byun e sentia o seu coraçãozinho socar a sua caixa toráxica em uma animação aparente. Quem sabe eles _finalmente_ pudessem desenrolar alguma coisa que estava muito mais do que óbvia?

— Problema nenhum. Na verdade, eu ficaria surpreso, confesso. — O tom de Kyungsoo era desdenhoso e até admirável de se ouvir — Baekhyun é doidinho pra te beijar, Chanyeol, mas ele é frouxo demais pra tomar alguma atitude.

— Ei! Cala a boca, seu pedaço de merda, eu já disse que sei fazer isso sozinho, não preciso da sua ajuda, entendeu?

— Claro, claro.

E com dois tapinhas no ombro de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo saiu dali deixando os dois sozinhos novamente, mas, desta vez, com um clima muito esquisito sobre eles e cheio de uma tensão sexual que beirava ao desconforto.

— É, então… 

— Me desculpa por isso, Chanyeol — pediu rápido, sem graça demais para conseguir encarar o grandão nos olhos depois do Do tê-lo colocado numa saia justa — Kyungsoo não sabe o que diz.

— Quer dizer que ele tava mentindo sobre você querer me beijar? — Aquilo pegou o Byun completamente de surpresa e ele nem soube mais como reagir, mas ergueu o rosto para encarar Chanyeol, que estava com os braços cruzados, não de uma forma ameaçadora, mas sim num jeito meio esquisito de abraçar a si mesmo, parecia estar com uma feição de desapontamento misturado a timidez de estar tocando naquele assunto, dessa vez com todas as palavras.

— Ah, não! Quer dizer, sim. Espera! Eu não entendi a pergunta…

— Deixa quieto.

Certo, agora Chanyeol parecia mesmo chateado. Por que era tão difícil lidar com Byun Baekhyun? Principalmente quando se estava a fim dele e sabia que era recíproco, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que não. Era cansativo demais para Chanyeol.

Ele se curvou para carregar a escada, mas o Byun imediatamente o impediu:

— Espera! Eu… Eu não vou deixar isso quieto. Chanyeol, escuta… — respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por meros segundos para tomar coragem de dizer aquilo: — Eu _quero_ te beijar, quero tanto, tanto, tanto, que você nem imagina, é só que… Eu não sei! Você parece tão… Inalcançável?

Chanyeol concentrou todo o peso do corpo numa perna só, esboçando um sorrisinho de canto.

— Eu inalcançável? Baekhyun, você sabe o que as garotas e garotos desse colégio fariam para ter uma noite que seja com você? — Chanyeol questionou e parecia realmente sério ao indagar. Baekhyun apenas deu de ombros, não fazendo a mínima ideia da resposta — São coisas grandes, Baekhyun. Você é o baterista gostoso da banda da escola e eu sou apenas o carinha que ganhou o primeiro lugar do concurso de poesia da cidade.

— Eu sei, a gente é perfeito um pro outro, né?

— Meu Deus, não é disso que eu tô falando! — Chanyeol soltou uma risada, realmente surpreso com a falta de atenção do baixinho. — Tô querendo dizer que nós somos diferentes, Baek… 

— E isso não é bom? — perguntou sério dessa vez, vendo Chanyeol hesitar um pouco.

— Eu não sei. Me diz você, Baekhyun.

Deu de ombros, colocando a escada debaixo do braço e saindo dali, deixando um Byun Baekhyun completamente confuso para trás. A verdade era que o Park estava completamente à mercê de Baekhyun e estava esperando alguma atitude, era injusto que fosse o único a fazer as coisas darem certo se não via o mínimo esforço da parte do outro.

Baekhyun ficou ali parado, olhando para o nada por um bom tempo, antes de Jongin aparecer praticamente gritando no seu ouvido.

E tudo voltou ao normal.

[...]

Baekhyun estava confuso desde a última conversa que teve com Chanyeol. perguntava-se o que ele quis dizer com aquilo sempre que se pegava pensando no garoto alto, o que era, na verdade, boa parte do tempo, visto que aquela conversa foi algo grande na relação dos dois e a falta de comunicação deixava tudo ainda mais complicado.

Não podia mandar uma mensagem ou ligar, porque não tinha o número dele e nem passava pela sua cabeça pedir para alguém do colégio. Baekhyun era meio lerdo com essas coisas, talvez porque não se importava tanto com rolos amorosos, mas sabia que Chanyeol era especial e que ele não era um carinha que _só_ queria dar uns beijos, o Park mexeu consigo de verdade.

— Ei, Kyungsoo — Baekhyun chamou o amigo que se sentava ao seu lado, estavam na última aula do dia e o show de talentos seria no dia seguinte. — Talvez eu meio que precise da sua ajuda… — pediu, num tom até que bastante convincente e Kyungsoo apenas sorriu divertido, sem tirar os olhos do que estava escrevendo no caderno. — É sobre o Chanyeol.

— Dispenso.

— Você não pode fazer isso, é sua obrigação como amigo me ajudar!

Kyungsoo suspirou longo, ajeitando a postura na cadeira e apertando a caneta entre os dedos, num comportamento que assustou o Byun um pouquinho.

— Ahn, eu me lembro muito bem de você ter recusado todas as minhas tentativas de te ajudar, posso começar por quando você me xingou de pedaço de merda e ressaltou que não precisava da minha ajuda pra desenrolar algo com o Park. — O seu tom de análise era admirável, mas Baekhyun estava odiando aquela situação. — Então, sim, eu posso fazer isso.

Voltou a fazer o que fazia antes, dando aquele assunto por encerrado e o Byun sabia muito bem que implorar não iria funcionar, a menos que ele quisesse ser humilhado pelo melhor amigo. Logo, tudo o que sobrou foi ele e a sua cabecinha bagunçada. Iria dar seus pulinhos e arranjar um jeito de chamar a atenção de Chanyeol. Não tinha certeza se queria se declarar tão cedo, mas iria fazer com que ele soubesse que estava completamente a fim dele.

Chanyeol já tinha deixado muito claro desde o início, não poupando os flertes, os olhares, sorrisos e as palavrinhas cheias de segundas intenções, restava agora Baekhyun finalmente tomar alguma atitude e era exatamente o que iria fazer, e dessa vez não podia fazer feio.

[...]

O grande dia finalmente havia chegado.

A escola estava cheia, visto que aquele era um evento aberto, então alunos de outras escolas e até os pais de alunos podiam ir e desfrutar de toda a arte que o evento trazia.

Enquanto a Baekhyun, ele tinha caprichado aquele dia: tinha ido ao cabeleireiro no dia anterior e feito um corte novo no cabelo, um undercut que lhe caiu _muito_ bem. Se o Byun já era atraente por ser o baterista gatinho da banda da escola, com aquele corte conseguiu aumentar o seu nível de atração por, no mínimo, uns cinquenta por cento. Fora que estava usando a sua melhor jaqueta naquele dia, tinha passado perfume e estava um verdadeiro _pitéu_ , aproveitaria a chance do evento para conhecer gente nova se já não estivesse de olho em um poeta amador específico e com planos certos para aquele dia referente ao próprio Chanyeol.

Falando nele, Chanyeol ainda não estava na sua oficina que, na opinião de Baekhyun, era a mais bem decorada e convidativa, talvez porque estivesse de olho nela desde que colocou os pés na escola e nem tinha reparado nas outras, estava começando a ficar ansioso por não ver o Park em canto nenhum.

— Baekhyun, você repassou a parte do final em casa? — Jongin perguntou, parecendo mil por cento mais tenso comparado aos dias anteriores, sentia que poderia surtar de fato a qualquer momento.

— É claro que sim, eu passei a noite toda fazendo isso, relaxa, cara.

Nem o próprio Baekhyun acreditava no que dizia, porque, bem, tinha passado a noite inteira arquitetando o seu plano para chamar a atenção de Chanyeol, esclarecer tudo e então, finalmente, arrastá-lo pra algum canto e beijar aquela boquinha gostosa.

A banda de Jongin era a próxima a se apresentar, logo depois do grupo de dança que tomava conta do palco naquele momento. Kyungsoo já tinha aquecido a voz, como vocalista principal e os instrumentos estavam no fundo do palco.

Baekhyun estava tão tenso quanto Jongin, ainda não tinha encontrado Chanyeol e chegou até mesmo a pensar que ele não viria, mas isso seria impossível já que ele era o responsável principal de uma das oficinas.

De cima do palco, a visão era bem mais ampla e o Byun conseguia ver o pátio inteiro quando subiu à plataforma com a banda. Foram recebidos com aplausos e Baekhyun se sentou atrás da bateria, procurando por Chanyeol, mas ainda não tinha o encontrado. Jongin estava dizendo alguma coisa no microfone, que o baterista não prestou muita atenção porque ainda estava procurando pelo Park, não deveria ser uma tarefa difícil encontrar um cara tão alto no meio daquele tanto de gente.

Foi a guitarra de Sehun que o fez despertar do transe, praticamente deu um pulo onde estava sentado e entrou na música com a percussão antes de receber qualquer repreensão da parte dos outros meninos.

A música de Jongin não era difícil, mas era dinâmica demais e o ritmo mudava pelo menos umas três vezes, com direito a solo dele mesmo e também a harmonia com a voz de Kyungsoo. Por esse motivo ele deveria ter ensaiado mais, mas, de qualquer forma, Baekhyun tinha uma boa memória e era _muito_ bom no que fazia, se ele errasse alguma coisa, com certeza daria o seu jeito.

Quando terminaram a música com excelência, foram agraciados com uma salva de palmas forte. A apresentação tinha sido um sucesso e Kyungsoo e Sehun nem conseguiam focar na adrenalina gostosa de estar no palco apresentando mais uma música e sim no quão Jongin deveria estar satisfeito e que finalmente deixaria o mau humor de lado.

Despediram-se do público, mas Baekhyun continuou no palco.

No meio da apresentação, finalmente tinha encontrado Chanyeol chegando na sua oficina carregando alguns livros. E ele estava terrivelmente lindo, tinha trocado os óculos pelas lentes de contato, mas o cabelo cacheadinho ainda caía sobre os olhos e o dava um ar de fofura, mas ao mesmo tempo seriedade pela camisa social branca que usava e que lhe caía tão bem. Não podia estar mais perfeito, o Byun quase errou a percussão quando o viu.

Mas agora estava ali em pé no palco e, dessa vez, sozinho. Ele se aproximou do microfone depois de pegar um violão do outro lado do palco e passar a alça pelo seu corpo. Do seu lado direito, ouviu Jongin sussurrar algo como “o que você está fazendo?”, mas estava tão imerso no pensamento do que estava prestes a fazer que não deu a mínima atenção para o amigo. Respirou fundo, hesitando um pouco antes de começar:

— Há muito tempo atrás, os europeus deram início a um movimento chamado trovadorismo, que nada mais é do que a união da música com a poesia. — Certo, não sabia direito como começar aquilo e talvez o jeito que tivesse feito foi meio, imprudente? Despreparado? Não sabia dizer, mas quando olhou para Chanyeol pôde vê-lo sorrir na sua direção e aquilo tranquilizou Baekhyun, em parte. Queria que ele soubesse que estava fazendo aquilo por ele. — São poesias em forma de cantigas e eu quero cantar uma delas hoje.

Ele puxou os primeiros acordes da cantiga com o violão e, até então, ninguém sabia que o Byun tinha uma voz tão bonita — além dos meninos da banda —, mesmo que essa mesma voz estivesse cantando versos em um português horrível, acredito que o fato da voz melodiosa de Baekhyun e os acordes afinados do violão compensaram todo o resto.

Quando terminou a cantiga, Chanyeol sorriu grande e Baekhyun não tinha tirado os olhos dele em momento nenhum, retribuiu o sorriso na direção alheia e do outro lado do palco Kyungsoo já tinha entendido tudo e estava aplaudindo juntamente com os outros espectadores, orgulhoso.

— Sinceramente, eu não esperava que você fosse inteligente suficiente pra fazer algo tão bonitinho. — Kyungsoo disse quando o amigo desceu do palco, claramente zombando da cara dele, que apenas revirou os olhos acompanhado de um “cala a boca”, estava envergonhado pelo o que tinha feito, é claro, aquilo foi terrível! Mas queria mesmo é saber se Chanyeol havia gostado, porque apesar dos apesares, tinha se esforçado de verdade, passado horas pesquisando sobre e ensaiando a música. — Vai logo falar com o seu menino, Baekhyun!

— Eu já tô indo!

Exclamou para o amigo e foi praticamente correndo entre a multidão de alunos, enquanto um outro grupo já se apresentava no palco. Passou rapidamente em uma das barraquinhas de comida para comprar petiscos, não queria chegar em Chanyeol de mãos vazias, fora que estava morrendo de fome, pois não tinha comido nada até então pela ansiedade.

— Pensei que não viria nunca. — o Park foi o primeiro a falar quando Baekhyun se aproximou com um cestinho de batatinha frita. Os dois sorriam e Baekhyun estava completamente sem graça.

— Fui buscar algo pra gente comer. — Colocou a comida na bancada de Chanyeol e apoiou-se ali também, de frente para o outro e não fazia menção alguma de que iria tirar os olhos do Park tão cedo.

— Entra aí.

Liberou a passagem para Baekhyun e ficaram atrás da bancada da oficina juntos, àquela altura, a garota que estava com Chanyeol, o ajudando, já tinha saído, foi silenciosamente expulsa pelo próprio Chanyeol quando ele insinuou que queria ficar a sós com o Byun.

— Os portugueses não usavam violão nas cantigas. — Chanyeol comentou quando se sentaram lado a lado, beliscando uma batatinha e vendo Baekhyun rir completamente envergonhado.

— Eu sei. Me desculpa, é que eu não sei tocar viola e nem flauta… 

— Nem harpa? — Ironizou.

— Muito menos harpa!

Gargalharam juntos de uma forma gostosa e completamente descontraída, é fato que Baekhyun sempre vai amar o jeitinho do Park de puxar assunto consigo.

— Eu gostei. Gostei muito mesmo.

Admitiu muito sério dessa vez, mas um sorrisinho ainda insistia em esticar os lábios bonitos do grandão.

— Fiz pra você.

— Eu sei.

— Convencido? — Dessa vez, Chanyeol riu alto, de um jeitinho que Baekhyun ficou completamente apaixonado, encarando a cena com os olhos praticamente brilhando e mal pensou antes de admitir: — Caramba, eu quero muito te beijar.

— O quê? — interrompeu imediatamente a sua crise de riso para encarar Baekhyun, que o olhava com uma intensidade que parecia possível ler sua alma, mas logo sorriu pequeno, adotando uma expressão envergonhada diante um Baekhyun inteiramente decidido. — Então beija, bobão.

Baekhyun levou uma das mãos quase que automaticamente até o rosto de Chanyeol, fazendo uma carícia gostosa na orelha do grandão, que por sua vez já o tocava no antebraço e antes que o Byun pudesse finalmente beijar a boquinha linda do Park, ouviu alguém tossir forte do outro lado da bancada, aquilo fez Chanyeol se afastar rapidamente e levantar-se de supetão, envergonhado.

— Oi! Desculpa! Você veio trocar livros?

Certo, Baekhyun estava bolado. Quando estava tão próximo de beijar o garoto dos seus sonhos, tinha que existir alguém para empatar. Entortou o lábio se sentindo extremamente tímido por ter sido deixado sozinho com as suas batatinhas naquela situação, enquanto Chanyeol trocava os livros de algum outro aluno.

— Me desculpa por isso, Baek… — Voltou a se sentar ao lado do mais baixo quando o outro rapaz saiu, realmente arrependido por ter estragado o momento dos dois. — Se aquele cara falar pra algum professor ou coordenador, eu estou ferrado! Então é melhor a gente não fazer isso aqui… Pelo menos enquanto tudo isso ainda estiver acontecendo.

Riram baixinho juntos, os dois envergonhados pela situação meio constrangedora.

— Tá tudo bem. — Confortou o Byun e antes que Chanyeol pudesse esperar qualquer outra reação, Baekhyun se inclinou e deixou um selinho rápido no Park, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos pela surpresa e sorrir quase que automaticamente.

[...]

— Gostou? Esse foi o último que escrevi.

— Chanyeol, são muito bons! Eu sabia que você era bom, mas… Eu tô surpreso de verdade!

Chanyeol estava recolhendo os poemas dos varais e a metade eram de sua autoria. Era escritor amador e completamente apaixonado em literatura.

— Obrigado, Baekkie. Mas eu quero saber de você, qual é seu livro favorito?

— Eu não sei, te disse que eu não leio muito…

— Disse, mas você deve ter pelo menos _um_ livro favorito dentre os poucos que leu. — Insistiu o Park, apoiando-se na bancada da sua oficina já meio desmontada. A escola já estava muito vazia comparada há algumas horas mais cedo, poucos alunos ainda desmontavam as oficinas no pátio, mas a grande maioria já tinha ido embora.

— Eu acho que Pequeno Príncipe? — Arqueou a sobrancelha, não se lembrando exatamente do enredo do livro.

— Clássico. Eu gosto de livros que falam sobre psicologia, o meu favorito é Flores para Algernon.

— Algernon não é o ratinho?

— Sim! Você já leu? — perguntou animado, mas Baekhyun apenas entortou o lábio.

— Eu vi o filme, serve?

— Meu Deus, Baekhyun! — E mais uma vez riram juntos de uma forma escandalosa, Baekhyun meio sem graça por não manjar muito do assunto literatura, mas ao mesmo tempo amando ouvir Chanyeol falar animado sobre tudo aquilo.

Tinham passado horas ali, jogando conversa fora, comendo batatinhas e rindo muito juntos. Nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo um com o outro e aquilo tinha sido incrível, principalmente para esclarecer as coisas e principalmente deixar claro o óbvio: gostavam-se.

— O seu cabelo. — Chanyeol começou, ainda encostado na bancada e de frente para Baekhyun, que estava guardando alguns livros dentro de uma caixa de papelão. — Você mudou.

— Ficou ruim? — perguntou meio acanhado e inseguro por ele ser o primeiro a comentar sobre o corte novo.

— De jeito nenhum! — Confortou, franzindo a testa antes de se desencostar da bancada para chegar pertinho de Baekhyun e rodear os ombros dele com os braços. — Combinou com você e só me deixou com mais vontade ainda de te beijar.

Agora Baekhyun sorria de canto, de um jeito meio galanteador de finalmente estar com o Park tão pertinho. Nos quadris, Chanyeol recebia uma carícia gostosa da parte do mais baixo e ele não sabia que adorava ser tocado ali pelo Byun até aquele momento.

— Finalmente, caras! — E, do outro lado do pátio, Kyungsoo exclamou alto enquanto se aproximava junto com os outros meninos da banda. Baekhyun e Chanyeol olharam na direção alheia, mas não fizeram menção de se afastar. — Eu esperei tanto por esse dia.

— O que aconteceu pro Baekhyun tomar aquela atitude, vai me dizer que deu um ultimato nele, Chanyeol?

Dessa vez foi Jongin quem comentou, num tom divertido e completamente diferente comparado aos últimos dias e o Byun só conseguia se sentir grato por tudo ter acabado. Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha sem graça, se afastando de Baekhyun.

— Digamos que tenha sido exatamente isso.

Entreolharam-se e todos agora encararam Baekhyun.

— O que foi? Vocês sabem que eu sou péssimo nessas coisas… 

— É, a gente sabe. — Chanyeol ironizou, pegando a caixa com os livros que Baekhyun guardou. — Pode vir comigo, Baek?

E como se aquilo não bastasse, é claro que Jongin, Kyungsoo e, principalmente, Sehun vaiaram o baterista. Dessa vez todos ali — incluindo Baekhyun, vale ressaltar — entenderam muito bem o que Chanyeol quis dizer com aquilo, o que podia fazer? O Park podia ser tímido, escrever poemas amadores e ser totalmente o oposto de Baekhyun, mas sabia ser um bom atacante quando precisava, ainda mais se a outra pessoa fosse tão lerda quanto o Byun.

Foram juntos para a biblioteca depois de se despedirem dos outros caras e Baekhyun estava completamente chocado:

— Como assim você tem a chave da biblioteca? Pode isso?

— Por que não poderia? — riu. — Eu tô brincando, tenho que devolver essa chave depois de guardar os livros, ela não é minha.

Chanyeol abriu a porta da biblioteca e Baekhyun a fechou. Era estranho ver aquele lugar vazio, mas estranhamente bom quando a única pessoa além do próprio Byun era Park Chanyeol.

Ele largou a caixa em cima de uma das mesas da biblioteca antes de se virar para Baekhyun e puxá-lo pelo casaco.

— Você não é bom mesmo com essas coisas, não é? — Chanyeol sorria de ladinho, de um jeito terrivelmente lindo e Baekhyun quis lhe dar uma surra de beijo. — Eu espero que o seu beijo seja bom, porque eu não esperei esse tempo todo para… 

E antes que pudesse terminar a frase, viu Baekhyun revirar os olhos pela fala do grandão, empurrou-o contra a mesa da biblioteca e finalmente o beijou. Chanyeol apertou o casaco do mais baixo entre os dedos quando afundou os seus lábios nos do baterista, não perdendo a oportunidade de deslizar a destra até a nuca alheia, sentindo a textura gostosa dos fios recém raspados.

Enquanto a Baekhyun, o baterista queria mesmo se afundar em Chanyeol, beijava-o com toda a sua devoção e descontando toda a sua vontade e desejo reprimido durante meses naquele beijo cheio de carinho e ao mesmo tempo numa intensidade gostosa.

Chanyeol descobriu que o Byun beijava muito bem, este que, por sua vez, estava viciado em deixar mordidinhas e chupadinhas no beiço do grandão, dedicando também uma série de selinhos molhados e estalados nos lábios alheios e até mesmo ousando seguir para as bochechas e maxilar, o que arrancou uma série de risadinha e suspiros deleitosos da parte de Chanyeol.

— Assim tá bom pra você? — Baekhyun sussurrou, com os lábios vermelhos ainda bem pertinhos dos de Chanyeol.

— Só porque o primeiro foi bom, não quer dizer que os outros também sejam.

E arrancando um sorriso de Baekhyun, fez impulso para se sentar na mesa da biblioteca quase que inconscientemente, o Byun se encaixando perfeitamente entre as pernas longas e arriscando deslizar as mãos pelas coxas de Chanyeol, antes de finalmente ser puxado para mais um beijo.

Beijaram-se por mais alguns bons minutos, com direito a um Baekhyun animado dedicando inúmeros beijinhos no rosto e maxilar de Chanyeol, além do cafuné nos fios ondulados e um carinho nas orelhas bonitas do Park.

— A gente não devia tá fazendo isso aqui. — comentou baixinho, completamente afetado pelos beijinhos do baterista.

— Eu sei, mas vai falar que essa sensação não é boa? A gente já foi interrompido tantas vezes que não ficaria surpreso se alguém entrasse aqui agora.

— Nem me fale, se isso acontecer a gente tá _fodido._ — Baekhyun se afastou, franzindo o cenho com um olhar divertido.

— Você falando palavrão, Yeol? Que fofo.

— O que eu vou falar agora vai te deixar _muito_ excitado, mas eu não sou um garoto bonzinho, Baekhyun.

— Ai, papai… 

Chanyeol gargalhou alto com aquilo, empurrando Baekhyun pelos ombros para sair de cima da mesa, fazendo menção de que já deveriam ir embora. O mais baixo agarrou a mão alheia, puxando-o rapidamente para um último beijo breve e, com isso, saíram de mãos dadas da biblioteca.

Deixaram a chave com Minseok, um coordenador que mais fazia amizade com os alunos do que realmente trabalhava e saíram juntos do colégio. Já estava meio tarde, o sol jazia e tudo o que sobrou foi a luz bonita da lua e Baekhyun e Chanyeol sentados juntinhos no ponto de ônibus.

— Vai me dizer que ficou realmente excitado com o que eu disse? — Quis saber Chanyeol, entre um beijo e outro que o Byun ainda insistia em deixar na sua boca.

— Não _só_ com o que você disse — riram baixinho e o Park apertou a mão de Baekhyun, que ainda estava unida a sua em cima do seu colo, o mais baixo passando o braço livre por trás de Chanyeol enquanto recebia um carinho no rosto com a mão livre do Park. — Gosto de tudo em você, Chanyeol.

— Não exagera… — Inclinou a cabeça e desviando completamente o olhar — É o meu ônibus.

Baekhyun soltou um gemido em negação, afastando-se do mais alto para que ele pudesse se levantar de onde estava. Colocou a mochila nas costas e o ônibus estava meio distante.

— Não vai me convidar pra ir na sua casa?

— Hoje não dá, meus pais estão lá. — Entrou na brincadeira do outro, um sorriso grande esticando o rosto bonito.

— Não posso conhecer os seus pais? — perguntou divertido e completamente irônico, vendo o Park soltar uma risada, desacreditado.

— Sem chance. Precisa de muito mais do que uma declaração na frente da escola toda pra isso. 

Chanyeol deu sinal para o ônibus, vendo-o estacionar aos poucos.

— Você quer um pedido de casamento?

— Não tenho certeza se quero me casar com você.

— Me ofendeu…

Riram juntos, a porta do ônibus se abrindo para Chanyeol.

— Eu te ligo quando chegar em casa.

— Estarei esperando.

Apenas sorriu na direção do mais baixo, sumindo dentro do ônibus que não demorou em ser arrancado dali, deixando um Byun Baekhyun completamente apaixonado para trás e sozinho, mas com o coração saltitando e o estômago revirado.

Repassava os momentos do dia longo na sua cabeça e não tinha como negar: estava feliz, satisfeito e, principalmente, apaixonado. Chanyeol era incrível de todas as formas que acreditava ser possível. A verdade é que ele era pura poesia, com versos tão bonitos quanto os seus próprios poemas e, mesmo que o Byun não o soubesse ler, ele com certeza aprenderia.


End file.
